board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(6)Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal vs (11)The World Ends with You 2015
Results Round One Friday, November 6th, 2015 Ulti's Analysis I played TWEWY not too long ago, and holy christ that game is trash. Like not even forgivable "we tried something new and it didn't work out" trash. Just straight-up, unadulterated fucking garbage. The only saving grace is there not being random battles, and thank god for that since this game has some of the worst music I've ever heard, so the less battle music I have to hear the better. Well, and the boss fights. Those were honestly really neat. The characters suck, The music sucks. The gameplay fucking SUCKS. The gimmick sucks. The plot sucks. The use of two screens sucks. Having to be a liberal trendy and convince this dumbass city to be liberal trendies so they fall into a greater plot of becoming liberal sheep at the hands of a corporate master is a cute referendum on American politics and all (I'm sure Shibuya isn't actually meant to convey this, but it's my PCA and I'm taking certain liberties because TWEWY is trash and if a political referendum is my lone form of entertainment from it than so be it), but I can read current events to know about that sort of thing. Playing a game as awful as TWEWY to do it? Puke. And the final plot twist was ungodly stupid and so easy to see coming. Just a massive vomit job by Square, and an example that they have no idea what they're doing anymore. Just writing all this makes me pissed off about the FF7 remake, because deep down I know it's going to suck. Even calling the enemies in TWEWY reapers is a disgrace. Leave the cool things to Mass Effect. On the other side, we had what I feel is the best Pokemon generation, and I know I'm not alone on that one. RBY is great and nostalgic and got me hyped for more. GSC lived up to that hype and filled the perfect sweet spot for the series. 251 is the perfect number of Pokemon to catch -- a lot, but nothing obnoxious like we have now. On top of that, it offered a lot more balance and fixed a lot of glitches. Psychics were finally killable! I'm hardly some Pokemon expert, but maybe someone like TRE or Chris will see this topic and be able to give a better explanation for why GSC is the best Pokemon game. Regardless, this poll was justice. TWEWY, you can eat your tripling and get the hell out of my contest. And yes for those new to this, I often rant about games themselves in these early blowout matches Ctes's Analysis Pokemon GSC had such a wasted spot in the bracket as well. No matter the result here, its match against Melee was not in doubt. I think it'd have to score close to 90% for anyone to consider it a threat to Melee and obviously it didn't. Not all fourpacks can be equally fun I guess. GSC might be a top 20 game on our site, but we got no real means to judge that this contest. What's interesting to note about it is that is had a higher seed than RBY had. This is the fan favorite, even if it's not close to RBY in strength, although we already knew that from 2004 when GSC was the sole Pokemon representative. It has come a long way since then for sure. TWEWY is one of those games that do terrible, but has a small dedicated fanbase that'll keep nominating it each time despite how it'll never come close to winning a match. There are so few games in the bracket that I wouldn't pick against TWEWY. The funny part about that match were when a few people from said small fanbase that apparently didn't expect this result complained on the board and gave Steiner and a few others some easy troll bait. But seriously, when a 6 seed has 90% of the brackets, you know that the other game probably shouldn't keep being in these contests. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches